This invention relates to the dry-wall construction art and, more particularly, to an improved bucket for containing joint compound including means for coating and dispensing tape therefrom.
In the dry-wall construction art, it is typical to apply a coating of joint-compound or "mud" to tape which is used to cover the seams and joints formed between adjoining walls of sheet-rock. It is convenient to use a container for the mud which also includes means for supporting a roll of tape, guiding the tape through the mud and dispensing it from the container at the desired length with the tape coated in the mud. Upon a search of the art, the following patents were discovered which disclose various types of such containers:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,909, issued to L. Bennett, Jr. on Feb. 24, 1970 discloses an open trough for containment of the mud including a pair of spaced arms extending from one side thereof between which a roll of tape is supported. The tape is directed along the bottom of the trough and exits the opposite end thereof whereupon it is coated with the mud and may be torn away at the desired length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,225, issued to Harms on Nov. 26, 1963, discloses a hand-held tape and mud dispenser where the roll of tape is supported by a yoke attached to the bottom of a triangular-shaped mud container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,522, issued to Light on Oct. 21, 1975, discloses a container for holding the mud and a roll of tape submerged therein wherein the tape is directed under and around guide rods positioned beneath the roll of tape with the coated tape extending upwardly and out of a slot in the container cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,730, issued to Moore on Mar. 10, 1959, discloses tape coating apparatus which removably attaches to the rim of a mud bucket. The apparatus comprises an elongated frame which includes portions extending into the bucket including a tape support rod supporting a roll of tape above the bucket opening. The tape is directed to extend into the bucket along the frame and exit through a slot in the frame engaging the rim of the bucket whereupon it has been coated in the mud and may be torn off at the desired length.
Other patents showing variations of the same type of apparatus are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No.2,763,237, issued to Harris on Sep. 18, 1956. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,232, issued to Brown on May 25, 1954. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,728, issued to Ort on Mar. 6, 1962. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,160, issued to Weeks on Sep. 19, 1967.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide apparatus for holding a quantity of joint compound or "mud" (as it is referred to in the art) which includes means to support and dispense a roll of tape at selective lengths, the tape being directed through and therefore coated by the mud in condition for applying it to a dry-wall joint or seam.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mud bucket and tape dispenser of the above type which is easy to handle and move about; prevents the mud in the bucket from drying out; and supports and dispenses the tape therefrom in an efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mud bucket and tape dispenser of the above type which is of simple design and construction and otherwise economically attractive.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.